User talk:Chowdit1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:A Bug's Life page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Taizou (Talk) 06:57, March 17, 2013 Front page edits/other language wikis Hi, Regarding your edits to the front page & your links to Chinese and Japanese versions of the wiki - it seems like these were set up by you at bootleg-games.wikia.com rather than bootleggames.wikia.com (this one) and they have no actual connection to this wiki. In effect you've created a bootleg Bootleg Games Wiki, and while that's pleasingly ironic it has nothing to do with us and I don't want you advertising it on our front page. If you actually do want to set up Chinese and Japanese versions officially then please sign up to the PGC Forums and go to the BootlegGames Wiki subforum and you can discuss this with the admins - we do already have an official Russian wiki as I guess you noticed, thanks to Crash Nicker who is a Russian speaking contributor here, so we're open to collaborations if you either speak one of the languages yourself or you think you can attract some people who do. (Also if you do edit the front page for any reason in the future please make sure your edits don't break the layout, as your previous ones did. I don't want to lock down the front page but having it broken like that just makes us look bad.) Thanks. Taizou (talk) 23:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, if you want to make a fan translation I'm not going to stop you - just don't link it from the front page like it's official when it isn't. But if you actually have the ability to make a translation, then why not work with us and actually start an official one? Anyway, like I said please take this to the PGC forums if you want to talk about it more, I don't like going back and forth on talk pages and most people probably aren't going to see this here. Thanks Taizou (talk) 12:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Homebrew Games Do NOT post any homebrew games on this wiki as they do not belong here. KingPepe2010 (talk) 20:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Problems Hello, we really appreciate your motivation for editing and adding stuff on the wiki, but we think you are not doing the edits the right way. -This place is not for reviews. You can dedicate a small part to reviews if you want (similar to Somari or Kart Fighter page) -Some of your edits are just wrong (deleting all content, signing articles, etc.) -Try to be more neutral and give more information about the gameplay/how the game works and data about the developers if you have any (links, engine, people involved, trivia, similarities with, etc.) I suggest you reading this again: http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/BootlegGames_Wiki#Contribute If you keep doing similar edits, we may unfortunately have to kick you from the wiki. Hope to see you again on BGW without those problems, MLJY (talk) 21:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) re: redirects im not entirely sure what your problem is here tbh. I don't think you understand how page moving works so let me try to explain. There is a "rename" function which is the ONLY way anyone should move a page to a different title. I don't know offhand if ordinary users have access to it; if you do have it it will be accessible on the dropdown menu from the blue "Edit" icon. If you don't have it then please ask me or another admin to rename pages for you. Removing a page by blanking all the content and recreating it somewhere else is bad because the edit history remains at the old page; if an admin then deletes the blank page all the edit history will be lost forever, which we don't want to happen. The default behaviour of the rename tool is to create a redirect from the old page to the new one; I always leave that option switched on. Redirects are useful because if any links exist pointing to the old page, they won't be broken; it also can make it easier for people to search for content especially when the full name is long (eg "Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd." is a long name and can be hard to remember, but if you just type "Nanjing" you'll get to the page too because "Nanjing" is a redirect). I really don't get why you find them "annoying". And on the subject of blanking, if you as a normal user want a page to be deleted, you shouldn't blank it either, because blank pages are messy and you don't have the authority to decide if a page should be deleted in any case; instead please add the deletion template to the page and then an admin will look at it and delete it if we agree. Taizou (talk) 19:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flash card Currently we don't cover flash cards but it is kind of a related area so I can't rule it out entirely. If you'd sign up to the PGC forums and create a topic about it then we can discuss whether to include them or not. Taizou (talk) 19:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) re: the topic you created, well its a forum topic so you can't delete that, what would be the point anyway. but yeah it seems like no one else thinks its relevant so don't create any flash card articles. Taizou (talk) 22:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) "creepypastas" page okay one last (?) thing. this "Creepypastas" page is really not appropriate for the wiki at all. it doesnt matter that people have written them about bootleg games - we're all about documenting real bootleg/unlicensed games, we try to avoid fan work in general unless its really notable. we definitely do not want to become a repository for any old shit that someone has made up and posted on the internet just because they made it vaguely bootleg related. Taizou (talk) 19:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) 6 months ban sorry dude I'm going to have to ban you for a while. you just don't seem to get what is and isn't appropriate here - for every decent edit you make there are like ten others I have to clean up and it's too much of a drain on my time. Taizou (talk) 21:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC)